Splero's Crossover Adventures - Canada
by Christian1011
Summary: Years after the 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War, Splero and his family were living in peace but Splero continued his other adventures when he was stranded in the bear-infested forest after expecting a near-fatal crash en route to Canada. With characters combined from 2 stories, the pilot and the 3 bears were facing a new adventure filled with friendship and romance.
1. A Chilly Encounter

_**This is my second crossover fanfic that i ever made. It's a fanfic that combines the adventures of some Splero's War Experience - The 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War characters and the characters of Brother Bear 2. Please enjoy the story and your hot beverages!**_

_**PS : I don't own the characters of Brother Bear 2 but i do own my story characters. I also decided that i will cut back some time to complete my "Anglo-Israeli Crossovers" Story.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Chilly Encounter

It's been 16 Years after the 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War. Splero and Kira were a married couple and they had a grown son named Splecro. Even though the trio were working each other as jet fighter bomber pilots, they continued their military careers in the peacetime years. One day, Splero and his family were checking their Desert Ayit A-3 Jet Fighter Bombers in Jerusalem when a Israeli mailman arrived by the hangar...

"Excuse me. Is this is Splero's hangar?" - the mailman said -

"Uh, yes. This is my hangar, sir." - Splero replied -

"You have a letter from Canada, Mr. Splero." - the mailman said while handing him a green telegram -

"A letter from Canada, eh? Now that's a far country." - Splero said -

"Sir, please sign the delivery clipboard and i be on my way to the other deliveries." - the mailman said while handing him the clipboard -

Splero signed the delivery clipboard with his pen. After signing, the mailman left the hangar. Kira and Splecro approached him...

"Splero, what's that?" - Kira asked -

"It's says "Canadian Mailing Enterprises", Kira." - Splecro said -

Splero opened the letter using a letter opener. He opened it and it reads...

...

_Dear Cmdr. Splero Telekef_

_Please report to the Canadian capital of Ottawa for the Canadian-Israeli Convention by next month. We were awaiting your arrival in the Ottawa Landing Strip._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Ottawa Military Republic_

_..._

After reading it, Splero then said...

"Kira, Splecro...I think i must go to Canada for a convention there. I will prepare my supplies and the jet for a long transport to Canada."

"Sure, Splero. I'll prepare the duffel bag of yours." - Kira said -

"Yeah and i'll also prepare your jet in the hangar." - Splecro added -

"Thanks, guys." - Splero replied -

Kira and Splecro prepared his supplies and his only jet. Hours later, it was ready. Splero boarded his jet with his duffel bag and parachute. As he commandeers his jet, Kira and Splecro said their goodbyes...

"Goodbye, guys. I'll see you again in 2 months." - Splero said before he closed the jet's metallic canopy -

After that, Splero took off from Jerusalem. At last, Splero Telekef is en route to Ottawa, Canada. Splero flight path is Israel-Italy-Germany-United Kingdom-Spain-Canada. The first is Rome, second is Berlin, third is London, fourth is Madrid and last is Ottawa. After 43 long hours to his cross-country trip, Splero finally arrived in the Canadian Aerospace by dawn. He was preparing to land in Ottawa when his jet began to conk out and alarms sounded in his cockpit...

"Shats! Engine Overload on Engine 1 and 2. Minor electronic problems and more frustrating headaches." - Splero said to himself as he tried to diagnose the problems -

He then radioed Ottawa...

"Ottawa, This is Callsign Buster Ayit 2-5, Expecting major engine and electronic problems. Requesting vectors to the initial, over."

Splero tried to asset the situations and tries to find a nearby landing strip. He was just 7 miles from Ottawa. In the next 15 minutes, the problems intensifies and his jet then develops a large engine fire...

"Ottawa, This is Callsign Buster Ayit 2-5, Expecting engine fire. Declaring emergency! Last location position is 22 degrees East and 5 degrees South. Repeat, Callsign Buster Ayit 2-5 is declaring an emergency. Requesting emergency assistance!"

After saying that, Splero's jet explodes and dives to the ground from 6000 feet. Splero then ejects from his burning jet from 2100 feet. He was parachuting to safety as the jet crashed into a large snow forest just 4.5 miles from Ottawa. Splero, not realizing that his parachute damage, landed into the forest at a nearly-high speed. His landing was so severe that he lost consciousness and injuries his right leg and left arm in a instant...

"Ohhh...I think i'm finished now." - Splero though to himself, still blacked out -

Then he heard the sounds of nearby bears...

"Ohhh...I'm finished in here for sure. There are bears in this country." - Splero though to himself -

...

Splero woke up inside a cave with his duffel bag on his left arm. He immediately moaned in pain as his fractures on his leg and arm displaces...

"Arrgh, my injuries sure needs splinting and bandaging." - Splero said -

Splero wrapped his injuries with bandages then he illuminated the cave with his flashlight. He also realized that his life was spared from the encounter with bears earlier. As he searched through the cave, he heard some bears talking...

"Aww, shats! Their back now!" - Splero said to himself as he hides in the dark with his Pulwar Sword on his own hand -

He heard 3 bears talking with each other. 2 male bears and a female bear. They were asking each other...

"Hey, Koda. Where's the native?"

"What native, Kenai?"

"The native named Splero that we found in the forest a few moments ago."

"Hmm...I think he escaped to his own world."

"Koda, that's impossible. That native is badly wounded. He might die in there."

"But we're bears, guys. How do we communicate to a native if he sees us. Should we talk bear...ish?"

"Hmm...Now that's a difficult one, Nita. We're bears and he's a Israeli."

Splero was stunned that he could hear some bears talking with each other...

"Whoa! They could talk with each other! They even know my name!" - He though -

...

Nita then could smell human blood inside the cave. She hushes Kenai and Koda...

"Shhh. I think i know where that native Splero go." - Nita said, grinning evily -

"Where, Nita?" - Kenai asked -

"There. In the dark." - Nita said while pointing her paw on the dark portion of the cave -

Splero was scared when the bears know his hiding spot. He readied his Pulwar Sword...

"Aww, shats! They found me!" - Splero said to himself -

Nita went to the dim part of the cave and followed the blood trail that Splero made. As she searched, Kenai asked...

"Nita, do you found him?"

"Yes, Kenai. I found him now." - Nita replied as she placed her paw on Splero's stomach -

Splero realizes that his life might end up inside a female bear's stomach so he prepared for the female bear to attack. He dropped his Pulwar Sword and reached out for his flashlight. He switched it on and it illuminates Nita's face. While Splero was terrified, Nita placed her paws on his stomach and she said with a evil-like grin...

"Hello, there. Time for you to get eaten, Splero."

Before he really passed out, Splero screamed in terror and he dropped his flashlight. The scream also startled Kenai and Koda...

"Whoa! That's scary!" - Koda said -

"Yeah, you're right." - Kenai replied -

Nita then dragged the now-passed out Splero from the dark by gripping his uniform with her jaw. Even though Splero passed out, his Pulwar Sword was still in his right arm...

"Kenai, Splero's passed out. Let's wait until he recovers." - Nita said -

...

Splero woke up again but this time, Kenai, Nita and Koda were facing at him...

"Aww...God! I'm gonna!..." - Splero remarked in terror as he prepared to scream and pass out again -

"Please don't freak out! We're not here to kill you, Splero. Just stay calm." - Nita said while raising her both paws to his mouth -

Splero calmed down...

"Splero, i'm Nita. Kenai's wife. This is Kenai, Koda's brother and my husband and that cub is Koda, Kenai's brother." - Nita introduced her bear family to him -

"Oh, nice to meet all." - Splero greeted -

"So you're Splero. The native that we found in the forest." - Koda said -

"Yeah. I'm Splero Telekef. Commander of the 60th Israeli Revolutionary Air Force and Military. I'm the pilot whose jet was crashed in the said forest." - Splero introduced to them -

"Ok. Now that's explain the falling fireball's pilot." - Koda said -

"So what are you doing in here, Splero?" - Kenai asked -

"Well...My jet exploded and crashed. I parachuted in my damaged parachute and hit to the forest ground with a few broken bones. My Jet was conking out before this happens. I'm also on route to Ottawa from Israel but i didn't make it since i got stranded in here." - Splero explained -

"Okay then me and my other bear friends were wounded when your jet plane crashed into their caves." - Koda added -

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt. Let us go to those wounded bears." - Splero said -

"Wait, Splero. Your fractures were not yet healed nor resettled normally." - Nita replied -

"Don't worry about that, Nita. I could endure the pain and i don't want those wounded bears suffer their pain." - Splero replied back as he stood up, grabbed his duffel bag and went outside -

"Hey, Splero. Wait for me. I would like to see you try." - Koda said -

As Splero and Koda exits, Kenai and Nita were slightly impressed...

"Nita, i think he had finally replaced me.'' - Kenai said -

"Yeah. He's got your brother already." - Nita replied -

Kenai and Nita then followed them.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 1. Splero was on a trip to Ottawa, Canada but his trip was cut short and crashed into the forest were Kenai, Nita and Koda lived. After their chilly encounter, will Splero continue his new ordeal in the bear-infested forest? Find out in Chapter 2!**_


	2. A Quick Infatuation

_**This is the 2nd chapter. Please enjoy the 2nd chapter and your hot beverages everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Quick Infatuation

When Splero limped to the said cave where the wounded bears resettled from the ordeal along with Koda, Kenai and Nita. When he arrived, he was confronted with 2 female bears...one brown and one light black. Koda went in front of Splero and he introduced them...

"Splero, this female brown bear is Lara. My former mate." - Koda said -

"Uhh...Hi there. N-Nice to meet you, Lara. My name's Splero." - Splero greeted -

The female brown bear noticed them and she greeted them shyly...

"Uhh...Nice to meet you too, S-Splero." - Lara greeted -

"I'm the owner of the crashed jet. I'm so sorry about the cave and for the injuries you both sustained. I came here just to patch both of you up." - Splero explained -

"Ok. Please wrap the wounds in my paws. It's a little bit painful but it's irritating." - Lara requested -

"Your wish is my command, Lara." - Splero replied -

Splero poured Lara's wounds with a small amount of Ale from his bottle of Ale then Splero wrapped it with a few clean bandages. After taking care of Lara, he turned to confront the second female bear but Lara placed a paw on his hand...

"Splero, watch out for my female bear friend over there. Her name is Kira by the way and she had a large burn mark on her neck and a wound on her face. She's now ready to strike you if you're not careful enough." - Lara warned -

"Kira, eh? That's the same name of my beloved Israeli wife, Lara." - Splero replied -

"Just be careful with her, Splero. She's really violent when she see blood. Ready your weapon if you want to." - Lara said -

Splero followed her words while he approached her. Before Splero could even greet her, Kira spoke in a aggravated voice...

"So you're Splero, right? The Israeli pilot whose jet crashed into our cave and cause some painful injuries."

Splero was slightly terrified when she spoke that. Koda, Lara, Kenai and Nita went out in retreat since Kira's voice scared them. They left Splero behind...

"Uhh...Yes, K-Kira. I'm the rightful o-one." - Splero said, timidly -

"You already know me. I'm Kira. The female bear whose name matched the name of the pilot's wife, right?" - Kira replied with a still aggravated voice -

"Y-Yes, you're right." - Splero said -

Splero gulped as he slowly and carefully placed his hand on his Pulwar Sword but to his dismay, Kira noticed and she said...

"Splero. Before you could heal my wounds, can we have a duel?" - Kira asked as she turned around to face him -

Splero was awestruck to Kira's appearance. She had slender light black fur and emerald-colored eyes. Her face has a tiger-like wound on her face and a large burn mark on her neck. Her body was identical to Nita's and her voice sounded like his wife. Her sharp claws were fully extended similar to a lion's claw. Splero nearly lose his senses when Kira asked him again...

"So you're awestruck to my own beauty, eh?... Ready to battle?" - Kira asked as she extended her sharp claws -

"Yes, Kira. Ready when you are." - Splero replied with a grin as he unleashed his Pulwar Sword -

Kira and Splero begun the battle. Kira used her sharp claws to rake his body while Splero used his blunt Pulwar Sword to inflict cuts on her fur. As the duel continued, Splero was full of scratches while Kira sustained numerous cuts on her fur. Both of them were tired and their wounds were bleeding steadily. Even though they were still fighting, Splero won the duel when Kira collapsed from her wounds. Splero slowly limped towards her and he remarked...

"Well, you're defeated now but i think you need some first aid now."

"Yeah, you're right. You won, i lose." - Kira replied -

Splero poured Ale on Kira's wounds. Kira screamed in pain but Splero covered her mouth with his blood soaked hands...

"Shhh...Don't worry about that, Kira. It will pass." - Splero reassured -

Kira blushed but she followed his words. While enduring the stinging pain, Splero wrapped her wounds with clean bandages. After that, Splero requested Kira to close her eyes...

"Kira. I'm going to pour some Ale on your face. Just close your eyes." - Splero requested -

"Ok, Splero." - Kira replied -

Kira closed her eyes and Splero carefully poured Ale on her face. While Splero was still pouring his Ale on her face, Kira placed her paw on his stomach and she was shaking so much...

"Kira, are you ok?" - Splero asked -

Kira then opened her emerald eyes and she requested with a seducing-like voice...

"Splero, can you close your eyes for me?"

Splero followed her words but to his surprise, Kira touched her muzzle against his lips. Splero then broke the kiss...

"Hey, what was that for?" - Splero asked -

"Just a gift of you." - Kira replied, snickering -

"Really?" - Splero asked -

"Yeah. Take this also." - Kira said -

Kira pinned Splero into the ground with her body and she slowly and carefully bit his neck with her jaws. Splero groaned in pain but he eventually endured the pain. Kira then removed her jaws and she said...

"That bite mark on your neck means that you're being marked by your partner. You're mine from now on, Splero."

Splero could feel the bite mark on his neck when he placed a hand on it and he saw his hand drenched with little blood. Splero then replied...

"Kira, thanks for this gift."

"You're welcome, Splero. Let's go to the Salmon Run to meet you to my other friends there." - Kira said -

"Salmon Run, eh? Now that's supreme." - Splero replied as he followed her -

Splero and Kira went to the Salmon Run. Kenai, Koda, Nita and Lara were watching in a distance...

"Kenai, those two really entertains us." - Koda said -

"Yeah, you said it. I mean, they were fighting first then they were infatuated like crazy." - Kenai replied -

"Come on, guys. Let's go to the Salmon Run. That's their next destination." - Lara said -

"Let's go, guys. Let see the infatuation of Splero and Kira in there." - Nita added -

"This is rare but it's entertaining." - Kenai remarked -

The 4 bears then proceeded to the path that leds to the Salmon Run.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 2. A quick infatuation ensued with a female bear and a Israeli male pilot. Will Splero and Kira will continue their quick infatuation? or Will Kenai, Koda, Nita and Lara could intervene? Find out on Chapter 3!**_


	3. The Salmon Run Date

_**This is Chapter 3 of the whole story. I will post the chapters of this fanfic first before my sequel fiction in Fictionpress will be published later on. Please enjoy everyone!**_

_**PS: Splero's War Experience - The 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War Fiction Story in Fictionpress is finally completed. Please feel free to check that story if you want to. Once again, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Salmon Run Date

Splero and Kira limped through the path that leads to the Salmon Run. Both of them proceeded through but they didn't realized that they were being followed by Kenai, Koda, Nita and Lara. When both of them arrived, Splero and Kira was being greeted by a few bears that were catching salmon fishes by the river...

"Kira, where have you been? Did you resettle your wounds and burns?" - one bear asked -

"It's a long story, Tug. I also have Splero. He's the one that Koda and Kenai were talking about a few moments ago." - Kira replied as she pointed her paw on Splero -

The few bears there were surprised when they saw Splero. Splero then approached them and he greeted calmly...

"Uhh...Hi everyone. My name is Splero. I'm the owner of the crashed jet that crashed into Kira's cave a few moments ago. I arrived here just to apologize to all of you of what happened to Kira and Lara a few moments ago." - Splero greeted as he lowered his helmet and bowed in respect -

Then Tug approached him...

"So you're Splero. The Israeli pilot that was en route to Canada from Israel" - Tug said -

"How did you know my nationality, Tug?" - Splero replied with a question -

"Kenai and Nita told me that while you're unconscious a few moments ago." - Tug replied back -

"Oh yeah. That's my true nationality in Israel, Tug. I'm a Israeli Pilot Hero. I was praised by my people for doing a lot of heroic challenges in Israel during the 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War." - Splero said -

"So what's your destination, Splero?" - Tug asked -

"I departed from Israel en route to Canada to began a Canadian-Israeli Convention but the problem is that my jet malfunctioned and i bailed out to safety, stranded in the bear-infested areas." - Splero replied -

"Don't worry, Splero. Your Israeli friends will find you soon. In the meantime, why don't you join us in catching some fresh salmon?" - Tug suggested -

"Salmon? Well, sure. I like to do that, Tug. I heard a joke that Jewish people liked Salmon sometimes." - Splero said, snickering -

Splero, Kira and Tug then approached a flowing river with skimming salmon fishes. Tug and Kira then instructed Splero of how to catch one...

"Catching fish is just simple. Just swipe your paws...err, i mean your hands in the water then scoop it up quickly. You might catch one if you do it." - Kira said -

"Here, let me try!" - Tug said -

Tug swipe his paws on the water and scooped a few small fishes from the water. Kira did the same thing and she also scooped out a few small fishes...

"Now that's great, guys but i think i'll try my best in using my traditional fish catching skills." - Splero said -

"What do you mean, Splero?" - Kira asked -

Upon asking that, Splero readied his Pulwar Sword before replying...

"I'll try to spear them with my Pulwar Sword instead."

Splero threw his Pulwar Sword to the water. The Pulwar Sword then impaled through the waist-deep water. Kira and Tug were surprised...

"Whoa! I didn't know that you can throw swords!" - Tug said -

"Well...That's my special skill, Tug. Throwing long, blunt swords." - Splero replied -

"Did you catch one?" - Kira asked -

"I'll check it out, Kira." - Splero said -

Splero approached to his impaled sword. He force it loose and he grabbed a medium sized Salmon by the tail before snickering. Kira and Tug couldn't believed it...

"Whoa, he's really lethal enough, Kira." - Tug whispered -

"Yeah, me too. He's good enough for me." - Kira whispered back -

"What do you mean, Kira?" - Tug whispered a question -

"I think i gonna like him now." - Kira replied back -

"Ohh...That's supreme enough." - Tug said -

Splero then approached them...

"Here's a medium sized Salmon that was impaled by a thrown Afghanistan-made Pulwar Sword." - Splero remarked as he placed his catch on a large stone -

"Good work, Splero." - Kira said -

Splero then heard some rustles in the large bushes. Splero then threw his Pulwar Sword in it. After he threw it, a scream surprised them. Kenai, Koda, Nita and Lara then appeared in front of them...

"Hey, Splero. You nearly impaled me with your sword!" - Kenai said -

"Yeah and we nearly got hit with it by our paws." - Koda added -

"Oh, sorry. I though you guys were stealthy enemies." - Splero apologized -

The 4 bears sighed in relief and they approached them...

"Splero, we're been following you behind." - Kenai said -

"You guys were following me? Why?" - Splero asked -

"We're followed you guys because after you guys have your duel, both of you started dating with each other in here after your short kisses by the cave a few moments ago." - Lara said -

"We were also surprised to see a human and a female bear kissing with each other a few moments ago so that why we were following you guys...just to witness your quick romance." - Nita added, snickering -

"Ok, now that explains a lot." - Splero said -

The bears then snickered at him. Hours later, Splero and his bear friends finally returned to the cave by sunset...

"Now that date is entertaining enough, Splero." - Kira said -

"Yeah. Especially the moment that i threw my Pulwar Sword through a medium sized Salmon by the river, Kira." - Splero replied -

"Splero, i wish that i will be a human someday." - Kira wished -

"Don't worry, Kira. Your wish will be granted soon." - Splero replied -

"Splero, if you continue your romance with her, you might turn into a bear someday." - Kenai said -

"Yeah. You will be like Kenai and Nita." - Koda added -

"Is that so? Then i will continue my romance with Kira now. Night, guys." - Splero said before he closed his eyes -

"Me too, guys. Good night." - Kira added before she join her sleep with Splero -

Kenai and Koda then looked at each other...

"Well...first romance completed, Kenai." - Koda said -

"Yeah. Completed indeed." - Kenai replied -

Kenai and Koda quietly exits the cave while Splero and Kira snuggled themselves with each other as they slept through the night.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 3. Splero and Kira had finally completed their first quick romantic date by the Salmon Run. Will the bears continue the new experiences with Splero in the later time? Find out in Chapter 4!**_


	4. Kira's Wish

_**This is the 4th chapter. Sorry for the long delay because i was being confined in hospital after getting ill from the disease outbreaks ensued in the Philippines. As i continue, i seek on medical care while i posted a few extra words in this updated chapter in order to enhance your fun. Please enjoy everyone!**_

_**PS: Beware! There is some parts of this chapter that might contains a lemon! Read it at your own risk!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - Kira's Wish

Kenai, Koda and Nita were searching for Lara, Kira and Splero inside their cave but they didn't find them. The trio went out and in a nearby creek, only Lara and Kira was found...

"Kira, where's Splero?" - Koda asked -

"He's in the Salmon Run again. He's just swimming and making fun out with Tug and the other bears there." - Kira replied, smiling -

"Well, that's good enough for me and Kenai." - Koda replied back -

"Guys...If you want to see him, follow me." - Kira said -

The trio followed Kira en route to the path to the Salmon Run. When they arrive, they saw Tug staring over a tall tree. The trio then asked him...

"Hey, Tug. Where's Splero?" - Kenai asked -

"Shh...Hush, Guys. We have a snake in the grass." - Tug replied -

"Really? Who?" - Kenai asked, curiously -

Upon asking that, a few loud gunshots hammered the ears of nearby bears. Kenai covered Nita and Koda with his paws while Lara and Kira take cover on a partially deep snowbank. Then the bears recovered from the loud noise as Splero laughed in joy while sitting in a branch of a tall tree and holding an ancient Model 1905 Arabian Native Long Rifle...

"I think i got my mark on the wood, guys!" - Splero remarked -

"Splero, what are you doing in there?" - Kenai asked -

"I'm just practicing my marksmanship skills, Kenai. Don't worry about it! I'm not hunting any Canadian animals!" - Splero replied, snickering -

"W-Where did you get that thing, Splero?" - Nita asked -

Splero then jumped into the deep snowbank with his belly pointing to the ground. He landed on the snowbank and he stood up...

"I got this ancient long rifle from the war, Nita. This is the ancient long rifle that me and my nation used during the 1981-1985 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War. It can carry only 4 bullets but it can produce good power, good accuracy, loud gunfire and considerable recoil. It also lengths over 50 Inches, similar to the Japanese 6.5mm Arisaka Bolt Action Rifle of World War 2 and the Vietnam War." - Splero said -

"Oh, i though that loud noise were thunderbolts but they were in fact bullets." - Kira teased -

"Just be careful with these things because it can cause gunshot wounds that were large enough to kill you width hours." - Splero warned -

Splero then dropped his rifle on the ground and he readied his Pulwar Sword. He then said...

"Wait here, guys. I have a meal to catch today."

Splero then dove in the water and he rose up with a salmon stabbed on his sword. As he snickered, his snickers ran short as the current dragged him to the rapids that leads to the other water routes of Salmon Run. Kenai, Koda, Nita, Lara and Kira were surprised when they saw this...

"Whoa! Splero's got carried away into the rapids!" - Kenai exclaimed -

The bears followed Splero downstream but Splero was being swept away in a faster speed. Kira then jumped into the rapids in order to keep Splero afloat. Splero grabbed her fur to avoid the risk of being drowned. Splero and Kira were now riding in the rapids together...

"Look at them go!" - Kenai said -

"Guys, just hold on and don't let go!" - Lara added -

As the duo continued to be swept away, the other bears watched them go. Some were surprised while others snickered in a funny way. When Splero and Kira fell into a waterfall, they cling to themselves before diving into the water with a large splash. When they resurfaced for air, Splero's salmon landed on his head. Kira, the other bears and Splero laughed in enjoyment and in contentment...

"The salmon didn't leave me!" - Splero remarked right before he and the others continued their laughter -

By sunset, Splero and the bears returned to their caves. They were already ate some salmon and they were all sleepy. As Kenai, Koda, Nita and Lara entered their cave, Kira reminded them...

"Guys, I'll just sleep together with Splero. Night, guys."

"Night, Kira. Enjoy your sleep with Splero tonight." - Kenai said -

Kenai entered into the cave and Kira went to her own cave along with Splero. Inside, Kira groomed her fur with her paws while Splero organized his large duffel bag. Splero grabbed hold a picture of him, Kira and Splecro standing side by side by a Desert Ayit Alero-3 Jet Fighter. Kira noticed him...

"Hey, what's that you holding?" - Kira asked -

"It's just the picture of me, Kira and my son Splecro." - Splero replied -

Kira was awestruck by his true Kira's beauty. She then said...

"Splero, i wish i could be a human someday."

Splero was stunned to her wish but he reassured her with a simple advise...

"Don't worry, Kira. The Great Spirits will grant your wish someday. Just wait for the wish, Kira." - Splero said -

Kira wrapped him with her paws and placed her fur on his stomach. Splero was stunned but he was relaxed when Kira intentionally placed her mouth on his. The kiss was so relaxing that both of them suddenly lost their own senses. As the night grew, bright auroras swarmed their cave. Kenai, Koda, Nita and Lara didn't noticed it since all of them were asleep. The bright auroras covered an unconscious Kira and a unexpected transformation begins. Kira's fur was changed into human skin. She had reddish-orange hair similar to the hair of Splero's true wife. Her eye color changed from blue to emerald. She had freckles on her new face and her fangs turned into sharp human teeth. When the transformation was done, Kira woke up and she noticed that she was transformed by the Great Spirits from a female bear into a sultry human girl. She was squealing in joy...

"Oh thank you! My wish really granted!" - Kira said -

Kira noticed that she had no clothes so she grabbed Splero's large bath towel and wrapped herself up. Then she wakes Splero up...

"Splero, wake up. I'm now transformed into a human." - Kira said -

Splero woke up and he was stunned that Kira was really transformed. She was transformed into a sultry human girl with the similarities of his true beloved Israeli Kira. He was totally awestruck to her new beauty...

"Man, you looked sultry. Sultry enough to practically make me drool...err...i mean...to stun myself." - Splero said -

Kira noticed his mistake in using that words but she approached him in a seducing manner...

"Since i'm now transformed into a human...let's make love, Splero." - Kira said -

Before Splero could even reply, Kira kissed him violently and forcefully. Kira pinned him against the ground while french-kissing him uncontrollably. Splero's mind was being eaten away by his inner instincts and he took the turn to pin her with his body. He wrapped their lower part of their bodies with his large bath towel while Kira removed his lower clothing. With his manhood exposed, he asked Kira...

"Kira, are you sure about this?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, Splero. I really mean it a lot." - Kira replied -

Splero followed her request and he inserts his organ deep inside her innards. Kira suppressed her scream with her hands and she blushed in pure pleasure. Splero slowly thrusts his organ repeatedly inward and outward. As they continued, Kira could feel something forming inside her stomach as well with Splero. When Splero continue to thrush his manhood repeatedly for a few minutes, Splero could feel something that might explode...

"K-Kira, i can't hold it anymore!" - Splero said, groaning -

"Just spill your seed inside me, Splero. I'm also there!" - Kira replied -

"Ok, here it g-goes now, K-Kira!" - Splero replied back -

Splero spilled his hot seed deep inside of her. Kira could feel the hot seed flowing inside her womanhood and into her innards. Both of them then finally make love in the night...

"K-Kira...If you get pregnant from this, i will be happy." - Splero said -

"Really? T-Thanks, Splero. I love you so much." - Kira replied -

"I love you too, Kira." - Splero replied back -

They kissed again and they slept again through the star-filled night sky. Both of them didn't know that width Kira's innards, a new life was being formed.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 4. Kira's wish was being granted and she finally make love with Splero shortly afterwards. Will their love continued on? Find out in Chapter 5!**_


End file.
